Strangers
by percystrident
Summary: Annabeth bumps into a really hot stranger at the subway and befriends him. What will happen, what consequences come with having certain friends, and what secrets will be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will have so much Percabeth, I'm so excited!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson, Uncle Rick does. :(**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I gripped the pole just as the subway began to move. I was headed to my friend, Rachel's mansion. She was filthy rich but tried to hide it by never wearing designer clothes and refusing many gifts from her dad. I glanced around my surroundings and spotted a very attractive guy. He had messy, raven black hair and the most gorgeous green eyes. He caught me staring at him and smirked. I quickly took my eyes quickly off him and stared shyly at my feet. My phone buzzed, notifying me that I had a text message from Rachel.

 _Rachel: Hey r u here yet?!_

I smiled to myself and texted her back.

 _Annabeth: I'm almost there, give me a few :)_

 _Rachel: ur in the subway right? see any cute strangers?_

 _Annabeth: yea, there's this one rlly hot guy in front of me_

 _Rachel: OOooo take a pic of him and send it to me_

 _Annabeth: NO! he will notice!_

 _Rachel: know he won't. ur awesome at being sneaky and stuff like this right?_

My pride took over and I gave in.

 _Annabeth: fine_

 _Rachel: YES!_

I held my phone out and pretended to take a selfie. I took the picture but I forgot to turn my phone off so he heard the flash. He looked up and smiled at me. He carefully made his way towards me and my heart my beating so fast of fear.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" he said with a smile.

"Umm… _maybe_?"

"You so did." that smile was still plastered on his face.

"Okay fine, you caught me." I raised my hands of mock surrender.

"Even _I_ could be sneakier than you."

"What do you mean?"

He took out his phone and showed me a picture of me. I had a smile on and unlike the picture I took of him, it was clear and focused. I then realized what I was doing. He took that picture of me right after I read Rachel's first text. I looked up at his annoyingly sexy face.

"My name is Percy, Percy Jackson, what's yours?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Let's exchange numbers, shall we?"

"Sure."

We exchanged phones and put our number in the other's phone.

"Thanks." he still had that hot smirk on his face.

"No problem."

"Maybe we'll see each other again sometime or meet up since we have each other's phone numbers."

"Not when you took a picture of me without permission and I barely know you!" I exclaimed.

"You took a picture of me too without _my_ permission and you know my name, isn't that enough?"

"Ugh," the subway stopped and I pushed past him and made my way outside, "I hate you."

"Hate is a strong word, Annabeth Chase." He followed me outside.

"Well, that's why I used it." I turned and faced him.

"Wow, rude."

"You're the one being rude. I'm late, and supposed to be at my friend's house right now."

"Are you _PMSing_?"

"None of your business, now will you get out of my way, I'm trying to leave."

"Fine, but remember, I have your number."

"Why didn't I give you a fake one." Yeah, why _didn't_ I give him a fake one.

He chuckled. Ugh, why did he have to be so hot?

"Well, goodbye, Annabeth Chase." he did a little two finger salute, turned around, and left.

Cute, but annoying.

* * *

 **Rachel will not be evil in this fanfiction. I honestly love Rachel and don't understand why everyone hates her I mean... SHE'S THE MOST AWESOME MORTAL EVER!**

 **~christina (AKA: percystrident)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had fun writing this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, RR does. :(**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I had fun at Rachel's place. I told her about Percy and she was excited for me and said that "percabeth" will happen. I showed her the picture of Percy and I swear she nearly died of excitement even though the image was blurry.

I walked out the door in my jogging clothes and took a walk to Starbucks to get my daily morning caffeine. The sun was shining awfully bright this morning unlike yesterday and the day before. I opened one of the double doors to Starbucks and noticed it was disturbingly empty unlike its usual buzz of people talking excitingly. I walked up to the register and ordered my usual, an iced coffee. I took a seat in a chair in the corner and thought about what to do because it was summer and it got to the point where it was boring instead of exciting adventures. I looked up at the cash register and the guy working behind it made eye contact with me and winked. I blushed and went back to thinking. He was cute, but not my type. He had dirty blonde hair and was pretty good-looking and had a good height.

"A tall iced coffee for Miss… Annabeth!" he announced.

I walked up from my table and collected my drink.

"I'm Adrian, by the way, and I'm pretty sure you're Annabeth, unless you're one of those people who tell us a fake name." he laughed softly at himself.

"Yeah I am Annabeth, Annabeth Chase actually," I laughed, "and no, I am not one of those people who tells you a fake name."

"Cool, maybe I'll see you around. I'm new at working here; by the way, I work on Monday mornings and Wednesday afternoons if you wanna see me anytime soon."

"Sure, I always come on mornings so I'll see you around." I laughed and held up my drink, "Now, I will go on over there and enjoy this."

I walked and sat down where I sat before. The double doors opened and the bell dinged. I turned around to see who it was because Starbucks was pretty much empty except for a couple of people. The person who walked in was Percy Jackson. Frick. I turned my head down quickly and away from him. _Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me._ I heard him order and waited the longest minutes of my life until he finally got his drink. I prayed that he won't come over this way and hopefully get out without him noticing. I didn't hear any footsteps so I peered over my shoulder and sighed. He wasn't there anymore so I figured that he left and took his order to-go. I turned back to face the table and at the other side and in the other chair was Percy. He smiled with an overconfident smile and leaned across the table and whispered in my right ear.

"So we meet again, Annabeth Chase." I felt his smile brushing across my ear as he leaned back in is chair.

"Are you stalking me now?"

"Nah. I just so happened to be here at the same time as you."

I sipped at my drink with a poker face. His hand clutched his drink while the other resting on the chocolate colored table. He looked good, I have to admit, but I didn't like him. I glanced back over my shoulder and Adrian gave me a confused face. I turned back to face Percy.

"Okay, I believe you since you seem like someone who doesn't lie." I did not at all believe him but smiled sweetly anyway.

He raised an eyebrow at me in amusement.

"Sure you believe me, sure."

"Well! I got to go jog back home, bye, I guess."

"Wait… jog?" he stood up with me, "hey, I came with my car; I can drive you home if you want."

"No, I don't want a ride. I want exercise." I pushed past him.

"Hey, take my offer or I will… follow you as you jog back home."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now are you going follow me to my car and take one break or suffer the consequences of sun, heat, and dying lungs."

"I'll take the dying lungs, thank you very much."

"Hey, hey. Back at the subway you must've thought I was good looking or something because why else would you take that sneaky picture of me?" I now hated him with a burning passion because of that lopsided smile of his, "You owe me."

"Sorry but I don't go into cars with strangers, that's like telling a child if you want candy, you don't do that."

"Yeah but you are old enough, sixteen? Plus, you have my number and I have yours so if I do something to you they could track me down easy."

"Wow you really thought about this didn't you? Well where's your car, I might as well take a risk in knowing you better since I have nothing else better to do during the summer."

He clapped and rubbed his hands together like he's freezing.

"Well," he walked to his car and opened the door for me, "shall we?"

"I could've opened the door myself, sexist."

"Okay then, a girl with a strong, independent mind, I like that."

"What do you mean by 'I like that'?"

"It means that it turns me on, duh."

"Ugh, disgusting hormonal teenage boys." I murmured hoping he wouldn't hear as he started the engine and backed out of the parking lot.

"Hey, I heard that you know, its nature, not disgusting."

A few minutes of silence went by except for a few questioning and answering for direction until he finally spoke up otherwise.

"You want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure, I got nothing else better to do."

"Wow, the child of never-doing-anything agrees to go on a date with me."

"It's not a date; it's a friendly hang out."

"Okay but I hope you will change your mind soon about this situation." he smiled like a little boy just got his candy.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at Starbucks then and we'll leave after I get my morning caffeine?"

"Sounds good to me."

He stopped his engine outside my house.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Annabeth Chase." he winked at me as I got out of his car and shut the door."

* * *

 **It's summer so expect a lot of chapters!**

 **~christina (AKA: percystrident)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OOooOO some drama building in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Uncle Rick does, except for my OCs.**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 _The Next Morning…_

The first thing I heard when I groggily woke up was my alarm blaring at 6:00(I know it's outrageous since it's summer) and my phone dinging with continuous text messages. I gave myself five more minutes to sleep and kept my phone in my hand with me so I wouldn't be falling asleep for another half hour. And I almost did until my phone dinged with another text message.

"Ahh… ugh…what?"

I raised my hand that held my phone and checked my phone: 9 messages. Get this, they were all from Percy. I totally forgot that we were hanging out today. I opened my messages to read them and they were… really weird?

 _Percy: hey annabeth_

 _Percy: we're seeing each other at eight right? in a few hours_

 _Percy: ?_

 _Percy: ?!_

 _Percy: ANNABETH?!_

 _Percy: ANNIE?!_

 _Percy: why am I even up this early_

 _Percy: text/call me when u read my messages!_

 _Percy: but if it's before seven DON'T_

I laughed quietly to myself and changed into my jogging clothes to go out for a jog. I decided to skip my morning coffee today because I didn't want to be late for our hangout, which is a surprise he planned but refused to tell. I walked out the door and decided to run a few blocks before running back. I was fit, but had nothing to do so I ran to get even more fit. It doesn't hurt to do so.

I was on my fifth block and was planning to return back to my house so I can get ready despite my horrendous clothing selections. Well, they were considered that considering that most girls in my class, more like school, wears clothing from the TOP brands which cause $10,000 per piece. I heard a voice behind me, but dismissing it since I didn't think the voice yelling 'hey!' repeatedly. The voice caught up to me as I heard the 'hey's coming closer and closer until I felt a tap and heard heavy breathing.

"Wait up Annabeth." more heavy breathing.

I turned around and recognized him immediately, that dirty-blonde, almost brown haired Starbucks' worker.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah, hey, Annabeth, nice seeing you again."

"Hey what's up?"

"Running, jogging, dying, same thing."

I laughed loudly, "Wow, sarcastic aren't you" we were walking now.

"Ha-ha. Laugh all you want, I'm actually quite proud of my over-sarcastic ways."

"I wasn't laughing at you."

"Okay good because I would like to ask you on a date."

 _Say no. Say no. Say no. I'm going on a date with Percy. Dang it I mean hang-out. Say no._

"Sure."

"What's your number?"

"Um, here."

We exchanged phones to type in our numbers.

"I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Sorry but I'm busy at that time." I rushed out.

"Um…okay?" he raised his eyebrows at me in question, "Okay then, I'll pick you up at nine, at night, okay?"

"Sure, it's a date."

"Okay then." we were almost at my house and he was smiling widely.

We were already at the front door on my doorstep.

"See you tonight then."

"See you." he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. I opened the door to my house and gave him one last smile before closing the door tightly behind me.

* * *

 **Percy's got some competition YES!**

 **~christina**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know people are upset because of Adrian, but don't worry, pretty soon everything is going to click together. It's all part of my plot. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. I only own my Ocs.**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I called Percy; he told me that I woke him up by the ringing of my call. He told me to dress casually because we were going to the beach so I pulled out a tank top and shorts and wore my bathing suit underneath. I texted Percy my address so he can pick me up, it was only 7:40 so I decided to eat breakfast on the behalf of my growling stomach. I pulled out my pancake mix and blueberries and made about 5. My doorbell rang and I took my deliciously warm pancakes with me because, you know, I can't leave my babies alone on the kitchen counter. I opened the door and saw Percy there. The first thing he said was indescribable.

"Are those pancakes?"

"Seriously? No hey, no hi, just 'are those pancakes?'"

"Okay but first before we leave, can I have some?"

"I cleaned up; here I'll get you a plate so you can have some of mine."

I invited him into the house and told him to take a seat. I set a plate down in front of him and scraped three of my pancakes onto his plate and gave him a knife and fork.

"Do you have some syrup?"

"Yeah, here." I handed him a jar of maple syrup, "Eat quickly, or we won't have much time to hang."

"Done." he took a napkin and wiped the hanging crumbs away from his chin and mouth.

"Wow, that was fast, grab your keys, let's go."

"Okay."

We walked out and I locked up the house. I wonder if I should be with him or Adrian. Percy was sweet, in an annoying kind of way. Adrian was perfect, he was kind, jogs, and he was everything a perfect boy I imagined. I know in Starbucks I thought that he was not my type but, getting to know him better, he really changed my mind. I realized that I had not yet known his last name. I made up my mind and decided to ask him on our date.

Percy and I were already in his car. He was a decent driver; he didn't almost kill us or drive us towards death too many times. The yellow light turned red and Percy faced me with a hand set on the steering wheel.

"Hey, you excited or what?" he placed his other hand on the steering wheel, "the beach is one of my favorite places to go. My father loved the beach; we always went there together in the afternoon. Until one day he was murdered."

The light turned green and he sped on.

"I'll tell you the rest of the story later when we get there." he spoke quietly, like he was about to burst out in tears so I kept silent.

We arrived at the beach finally and Percy got his beach equipment such as a beach towel, umbrella, more food (hopefully not more pancakes). We walked out of his car and I held the picnic basket he brought. It was hard to walk on sand, the wind blows toward our behinds and every time we picked up our feet, the sand comes up and the wind blows the sand into our calves making it feel like needles and syringes impaling our calves. I chose a spot with sand not too dry that sand hits us every time a breeze comes and not too wet that our pants look like we peed in them. We set down the very large beach towel and set up the umbrella. We sat down side to side with Percy's hair as perfectly messy as ever.

"So tell me the story," I sat a little straighter and faced Percy. I nudged him to face me, and he did. He took off his sunglasses and his sea-green eyes filled with sorry unlike his usual glow of happiness paired with his lopsided smile. He looked up to the sky, then to the ocean, then back to meeting my eyes.

"We left off with my dad being murdered right? Well, my dad owns a big business, his name is Poseidon, and his company was Poseidon Industries. One of his workers was, I don't know, probably jealous, his name is Gavin Furman. Well, Gavin, wanted to be in charge and he stupidly thought that killing my dad would put him in charge. Sure, he was my dad's best friend; we should've noticed when he started rejecting hang-outs, plans, and just overall not talking to him at all. I was seven then, he's in jail now, but he has a son, our age, out to avenge his father, probably, I hope not, that he is anywhere near us, hopefully not in this state."

"My mother died when I was little, her name is Athena, and she died when I was five, in a car accident, with me. I survived, she didn't, my father blamed it on me ever since. He married my evil step-mother, Helen, and she gave birth to my step-brothers. He and Helen only cared for them and never me. When she found out from my dad, that I was in the car, with my mom when the accident happened, she also accused me of killing her, so I ran away. On the way of running away I met some friends, a boy and a girl. The boy was nineteen, he took care of us both, and his name is Luke. The girl, twelve, Thalia, was the scavenger, food finder. She finds places for us to stay for nights. A year later, something happened, Luke abandoned us and we didn't have anyone to protect us. So we gave up, she went back home and was sent to an all girls school. I gave up and went back home, with my family hating more than ever, still does. My dad however, has gotten used to me. He pays my school bills but I was never anything more than just a little annoying bug that he learned to live with. Yeah, that's my story."

"Well, at least I have my mother looking out for me; I'd say you have it worse than me."

"Well, it helps when you got something to look forward to, a dream. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's the only thing that's keeping me going. I want to be an architect when I get older. Design and build buildings that will last forever. Actually, I brought my architect book with me."

I took the beach bag that I brought out from behind me and brought a 600 page book out.

"Wow." he raised his eyebrows at my book.

"Want me to show you what's inside?"

"No. Um. No thank you." he laughed softly.

"Okay, Okay, I'll put my 600 page book back, no worries."

We both laughed. This time unlike the rest I actually enjoyed being with him. I judged him wrong by his looks: not all hotties are bad news.

It was already eleven and we began to start eating lunch and let me tell you, it was blue. Percy told me the story about why he and his mom had a tradition with that. He explained to me about his old step-father, Gabe Ugliano, AKA: Smelly Gabe to Percy, how he treated them horribly and his mom finally filed a divorce. Both of our lives were pretty bad, we might as well share our happiness and sadness together. Percy makes me laugh and rarely anyone can make me. I got a good feeling about him and want to spend more time with him. At school, I was basically the 'nerdy murderer' as everyone calls me. Percy doesn't see me that way. He's my only other friend besides Rachel. I'm happy that Percy sees me for who I really am, not just as the toddler who killed her own mother, but as the human being who can actually interact with people and dreams. Sure, I was still a nerd, but what's bad about being smart?

"You want to head back for your house and we can hang again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at him and leaned in to hug him, "Thank you for today."

We were still hugging. I pulled away and looked with concern at me.

"What's wrong?"

"You are the only person who doesn't act guilty around me or shows pity for me," he smiled, "I like that a lot. Thank you a lot, you don't know how much this meant to me or how long I waited for someone like you."

He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sighed against the kiss and I had to pull away. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Don't worry about it, it was fine, I was just surprised, that's all."

We packed up our things and headed to his car. We spent the rest of the ride in awkward silence.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter. I am very proud of this one. Please review:)))**

 **~christina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Have fun predicting and stuff ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :( only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I should be getting ready for my date with Adrian at 9:00 pm but I watched two seasons on Netflix. That was accidental I swear. I changed into something more formal, a dress with a blazer over. I pulled out my ponytail and let my hair down. I didn't care much to apply makeup and I didn't 'do' heels, so I wore converse instead. More comfortable, and no one really looks down to the feet really, so I'm hoping people won't notice. I couldn't find my clutch since the last year. But, for the weirdest reason, when I was watching Netflix on the couch I found it. I stuffed a few 20s in and my phone inside. My doorbell rang and I opened it expecting that I over-dressed, but, the good news was that I wasn't. _He_ was over-dressed, I believe, wore a suit, tie, and everything.

"Hey, you remember where my house is without texting me, _asking_ me for my address." I leaned against the doorframe, crossed my arms, and smiled at him.

"Yeah, well, you _are_ my date for tonight." He laughed, "Are you wearing _converse_?"

"Wow, you noticed!"

"Okay, laugh at me again, it's not _my_ fault I glanced down."

"Okay, Adrian, let's get out of here and _go_."

We drove with him blasting with rock music, with I never liked, much less even a tiny bit appreciated. He sang along to the, and I quote, ' _gjssysiudishdihakgkwegi_ ' of 'music', I believe I heard correctly. He only turned down the music once to tell me where we were going, a fancy Italian restaurant that comes with a name I can hardly pronounce. We arrived with my head pounding and the feeling of blood rushing throughout my ears. I felt a little dizzy but I made it inside without falling and tripping too much. He already reserved a spot so we didn't have to wait as long and got our two-seated table. We ordered some food and we talked about our lives, school, etc.

"So, what is your full name?" I put my fists under my chin and smiled at him.

"Richter, Adrian Richter, unless you want my middle name too?"

"No, no thank you. I think that's a bit much." I put my hands down and I laughed.

"So are we finished eating now or what." he stood up.

"Yeah, I think we are." I stood up with him and set my napkin down.

"Hey, tomorrow, do you want to jog with my friends and I. In the morning, when you usually jog right?"

"Yeah, sure, but lets pay and drive me home."

He chuckled, "Here, I'll pay."

"No," I held up four 20s, "I will."

"I, insist."

"We'll split it evenly."

We did split the paying up evenly except for a few cents, which he paid. I also had to suffer rock music and the throbbing of my head on the way back. But, I guess it was fine, even when I preferred Percy's casual 'date' over this fancy one at an Italian restaurant.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **~christina (AKA: percystrident)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't have any ideas on how to get Percabeth together slowly HELP!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

Jogging is a good exercise, and it gives you a lot of time to think about life. I changed into jogging clothes and pulled out my iPod and inserted my ear buds in. I left the house and started jogging. It got me thinking and I realized I didn't want to get into a relationship too fast with either of them, Adrian and Percy. They both are really nice but I need to get to know them better. Maybe a few weeks, months? I feel like that I like Percy better. He's more outgoing, laughs with more unforced laughter. Adrian, he feels mysterious, a little too mysterious. I should probably get them to meet, get them to be each other's friends, I don't know. I was already outside my neighborhood, finished with my first two blocks. I spotted Adrian with three other guys. I then remembered my meet up with him and his friends.

"Oh, hey Annabeth!" he waved me over.

"Hey." I walked over.

"These are my friends," a guy with short, blonde hair, another with dark, laid back hair, and lastly, a guy with shaggy, brown hair, "Levi, Parker, and Tyler."

"Oh, hey." I smiled at them.

"You met Adrian at Starbucks right?" said Levi, the guy with the short blonde hair.

"Romantic dude!" Parker, the boy with dark, laid back hair, nudged Adrian with his shoulder.

"Shut up." Adrian said with a smile.

That Tyler guy was really quiet, maybe he was mute? No, I can't think that way about people. I noticed that they all wore short sleeved shirts. I looked at their wrists and noticed that they all had a bar code tattoo, weren't they all a little too young to have tattoos? I looked at Adrian's wrist and noticed that he had one too. They were all matching, size, and everything. I turned to Tyler to ask him.

"Hey, why do you guys have matching tattoos? Aren't you all a little too young?"

They all self-consciously covered it their other hand.

"They're temporary." Tyler smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, okay then." I smiled, "so do we just jog or what?"

"I was thinking more in the lines of jogging you back to your house." he bent down to tie his shoes, which were already tied. He just untied them and tied the back, to make them tighter I guess.

I spotted Percy walking with a boy by his side and I waved my arms up to get his attention.

"Hey, Percy! Over here!" Percy stopped talking to his friend and turned over to me and smiled. He made his way over with his friend with a weird expression on his side. Percy turned to Adrian and frowned.

"Annabeth this is Mason, Mason, Annabeth, I met him a week before meeting you on the subway," he introduced, and smiled proudly of himself, then frowned again looking at the other boys, "who're they, Annabeth?"

We all did the meet, hi; this is my name what's yours, shiz. Mason had dark, brown hair and a good nose, not that I always look at people's noses when I first meet them, but his is an exception. His eyes were sad and lonely, like he didn't have much friends, but he had Percy. But, he still had a smile, happy to have met more friends. He was wearing a jacket with kakis. Percy was wearing kakis too; I wondered why they would wear kakis on a hot, summer day like this. Guys must have no common sense, whatsoever. I felt like I needed a good friend to talk to and hang out with, not with just a bunch of boys, and no, not Rachel, she's in Australia, with her family. I wanted to hang out with Percy, he made me feel myself around him, protected even? Is that strange, or crazy even? To trust someone I just recently met?

"Hey, guys, I'm going to leave, I think I have enough exercise for one day," I faced Percy and smiled, "Percy, want to come with? Mason can hang with the other guys," I turned to Mason, "Are you fine with that?" He nodded and smiled widely.

I grabbed Percy's arm and led him to the opposite direction of where the rest of the guys were headed.

"Mason's kind of a shy guy," he talked slowly, like he would do something wrong, "give him a chance okay?"

"Okay."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I should go home first and change."

"Yeah, great idea."

"Wait here."

* * *

 **Did anyone catch that TFIOS reference? :)**

 **~christina (AKA: percystrident)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, and that is because I was on vacation in Seattle. *waves hello at Seattle people* Btw my birthday is coming up! 10 days exactly before Percy's! So if I don't post a lot around that time that is probably why.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pjo, :( Uncle Rick does and I don't think I'm Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I walked out the door in my newly changed clothes and saw Percy leaning against his car waiting for me. He gave me his cute lopsided smile and waved me over. I raised a hand in response telling him to wait for me as I leaned down to tie my shoes. I admit, I was excited for our hangout, and I would never admit this about any guy hangout ever. Rachel would tease me to death, and then when she dies, would tease me for eternity after. Rachel is my bestest friend, is bestest even a word? She was there for me for as long as I could remember, I have no idea what I would be doing if I never met her. When we first met, she was wearing a ratted shirt covered with paint with jeans to match, I wouldn't even guessed that her family was super rich until she finally let me go to her 'house' after many begging and urges later insisting that she came to my house too many times not to let me come to her house for a change. Her 'house' wasn't really a house, more like a giant mansion. When I saw it I was surprised and she told me that that was why she never let me go to her house for projects, hangouts, etc. Rachel basically knows everything about me, including the incidents with my mom, dad, and Helen. For a more then once occasion I would sleep over at her house due the difficulties with my dad back at mine. This summer the arguments died down a little since Helen is out somewhere in Brazil while Matthew and Bobby, my step brothers, are out in summer school from the morning until around six. My dad and Helen think it's best for them to catch up since they are so behind at school. And as for my dad, he is always at work, occasionally taking a break every few Sundays. He doesn't want to be home alone with me in the house much, he thinks that that much time with me alone would bring more bad luck to the family. I don't like to think that I'm the one causing bad luck, but sometimes I think otherwise. What if I was never born? Would my dad and mom still be together being happy? Sometimes I think to myself that what if I really was the bad luck. That thought came to me so many times that it caused me to run away once as a child, but I came back eventually to a not-so-happy 'family'. I have always been that lonely girl with not that many friends but I guess life is finally taking it easy on me this summer, I don't know, maybe Percy would leave a good affect on me. I finished tying my shoes and looked up to find Percy staring at me. I raised my eyebrows and smiled, walking with a slight jog towards him.

"Why won't we hang out at your house this time," I straightened up as a spoke, "I mean, you know where I live, it's kind of dangerous not to know where you live, and it's also not very fair, Jackson."

His expression was hesitant and filled with surprise. I grabbed hold of his arm for affect.

"I don't know, Annabeth, maybe if you promise never to call me by my last name ever again."

"Is this a bargain I hear?" I smiled slyly and looked up to him, meeting his eyes, "Well, I guess, I mean it is a pretty good one on my part."

"Deal."

"Okay, Seaweed brain, lets get in your car." I released his arm and went for the shotgun seat.

"Seriously?"

"Well, you could've said as part of the bargain for no nicknames ever," I got in the car as Percy started it, "I mean that's pretty stupid, and you've been stupid plenty of times before, that's why I chose Seaweed brain, in courtesy that you love the sea a little too much."

"Okay, Wise girl." he smirked and drove.

"Is that the best you got?" I was grinning widely by now, "That's more of a compliment than an insult."

"I don't know!" he sighed exasperatedly, "Like you said I am a Seaweed brain."

We laughed the whole way chattering and talking about life, and I felt that I've known him forever.

 **LIIINNNNEEEBBBBRRREEEEAAKKK**

Percy's house is huge; probably double the size of my house or more, then again his father is Poseidon and my mother is Athena, but my dad decided to save all the money my mother made, it was a wise decision, unlike what Percy did.

"Wow…" I stuttered.

"Yeah…," he looked down bashfully at his feet, "Anyway! Let's get inside."

Percy entered the pass code and led me inside. His house was warm and welcoming unlike its sharp, rich, and exquisite features outside.

"So… can we bake?"

"Just what I was thinking!" he smiled and led me to his kitchen, opening up the cupboards, taking out ingredients we might need amazingly fast.

My eyes caught on to a pile of cookbooks on the countertop. I made my way over and flipped through a couple of pages through the first book until my eyes landed on a chocolate chip cookie recipe with a note attached, explaining how to make it blue. I smiled and read the instructions carefully until I felt a presence behind me.

"Blue cookies, a childhood favorite," Percy leaned on the counter with one arm next to me, "and it still is. I can't wait until you try them!"

"Okay," I murmured, skimming over the instructions, "Percy, hand me the butter, sugar, brown sugar, two eggs, vanilla extract, flour, baking soda, salt, and the chocolate chips. Oh! And don't forget to boil the water."

Percy straightened up and saluted me, "Yes ma'am!" he measured out all the needed ingredients and put the appropriate ones into the mixing bowl. He handed me the bowl along with a big spoon and told me to mix while he whisked the eggs.

Everything was going well until he reached into the bag of flour, grabbed a handful and tossed it at my direction which got all over my hair, clothes, and face. Percy bursted into laughter and I opened my mouth in shock and wiped away the flour covering my face.

"Hey!"

I grabbed a fistful of flour in both hands and threw it at Percy. He yelled and backed away in surprise. He ran a hand through his flour-covered hair and shook it leaving a plume of white powder causing difficulty for my eyes to see.

"AHH! I look like a ghost!" Percy said as he looked down to his hands.

"Speak for yourself." I dusted myself down.

Percy smiled mischievously and grabbed more flour as soon as I looked decent and threw it at me. I swiveled around and grabbed more flour throwing at him and at the same time, pushing him to the ground. I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him. He laughed and I sat there in disbelief.

"Revenge!" he shouted and threw his hands in the air in triumph.

"We should stop," I frowned, "your mom would get mad and I think we should bake the cookies."

"Aww, but Annie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, Annabeth, I have a maid coming in an hour, plus this is fun!"

I frowned but I spotted an egg next to me on the counter.

"Let me get up first." I got up, grabbed the egg and smashed it on top of Percy's head, "Revenge!"

"You sicken me." he tried grabbing the yolk out of his hair but instead incorporated it more in making it look like his hair is gelled. He tried to reach into the carton to get back at me but I got hold of it before he did.

"Let's make a deal," I lifted the carton and closed it, "we stop this nonsense and bake or I'll smash these on your head."

"I'll take the baking please." he smiled sheepishly.

"Great." I exclaimed clapping my hands together.

He added blue food coloring and smashed blueberries into the mix I ripped open the bag of chocolate chips and poured random amount into the mix. We formed the batter into balls and set it onto a parchment paper on a baking tray. Percy set it into the oven, closed it and turned it on.

"So, now that we are both covered in flour and that my hair is covered in eggs, we should get cleaning." he pointed to the bathroom, "you should take a shower, I should too but I'll take the upstairs one."

"I didn't bring extra clothes." I said.

"You can wear my tee-shirt and sweats." he motioned me to follow him to his room.

When I entered it was very… blue and messy. Clothes were strewn on the floor with soda cans lying all over his desk.

"Sorry about the mess." he looked down to his feet. He went through his drawers and picked out a pair of clothes and handed it out to me.

"Thanks." I headed over to the bathroom that he pointed to.

"There's already a towel in there," he said, "see you in half an hour."

 **TIMELASPEEE**

Percy's cloths were exceptionally soft, like a baby's butt, maybe even softer. His clothes had a good scent, like the sea, like him. I walked out and towards the couch just to see that Percy was already there watching TV. His hair was still wet from the shower and he was covered in the blanket. He noticed me approaching and he spoke up.

"Out so late?" he had a bowl of popcorn, almost halfway finished, "That was more than thirty minutes, ten minutes more to be exact." He patted down on the sofa, motioning me to sit. "The maid came earlier and the cookies are ready. He held up a plate of cookies."

I sat down and ate a blue cookie. They tasted strangely satisfying, warm, and not too sweet.

We were watching _Finding Nemo_ , surprisingly his favorite movie. He let me share his blanket and popcorn.

"Seriously, _Finding Nemo_?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's a classic," he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, "Classics are always the best."

"I should get going soon." I grabbed a fistful of popcorn eating it one by one, "It's almost lunchtime."

"After this movie though okay?"

"Okay, sure."

A few cookies and a finished popcorn bowl later we got to the end of the movie, and that was when Percy decided to make a move on me and kiss me. He leaned in grabbed my face gently with his hand and kissed me gently. He kept kissing me and I responded, my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer. His other hand not holding my face snaked around my waist, pulling me in. His lips were warm and soft. I could taste the salt from the popcorn and the sweetness from the cookies. Percy let a little moan out and I sighed in response. This lasted a few more minutes. The credits were already over and we were both breathing heavily, out of breath, but still kissing. The room got hot but I didn't care, my mind was only focusing on Percy's lips, the way they taste, and how they kiss me and make me melt.

* * *

 **Please review! They all make me so happy and want to post more!**

 **~christina (AKA: percystrident)**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a month? Well anyways, High school started and it's _nothing_ like High School Musical. It's sad really, how they lie to poor, _innocent_ children. And its only been the third week and I already messed up my grade. So there's this weird program thingy that teaches you instead of the teacher (it's stupid, I know.) Well, you're supposed to bring home your assigned ipad and work on the program for 2 and a half hours and it's due every Sunday at 11:59. So I forgot to do my remaining 25 minutes and now i have an A-(it's for geometry btw). Already theres an imperfection in my grades and I repeat, it has only been 3 weeks. I hope you enjoy the fact that I'm being tortured. Have a good day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I officially hate my life. :)**

* * *

 _Blood._

 _Gasp._

 _Tears._

 _Gasp._

 _Tears streamed down my eyes mixing with the blood on my wrists._

 _Gasp._

 _I'm the cause of everything._

 _The cause of every death._

 _Death._

 _I guess I should die too; it would do the world some good._

 _Silena._

 _Bianca._

 _All my fault._

 _I should die._

 _My mom._

 _I have nothing left too live for anymore._

 _Everyone hates me._

 _Silena hates me._

 _Bianca hates me._

 _My mother hates me._

 _My entire fault._

 _I should go to hell._

 _Cut, cut, cut._

 _Pain, pain, pain._

 _I deserve hell._

* * *

 **This is actually a flashback from Annabeth in the past, if you didn't quite catch that yet. I'll probably update another chapter later in the day. Depends on the level of procrastination I am in.** **~christina(AKA percystrident)**


End file.
